The Huntress
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: Just a pointless little one shot I wrote LONG before I ever heard of this site. All flamers well be fed to Liger Zero so it's best that you don't do that. Reviewing is optional since this story sucks so much. Set in New Century.


Tori: This is just a pointless piece of work I typed up _long_ before I waseverregistered.So please no flaming me for major suckage!

Bit: Ah, it's not that bad!

Tori: Yes it is now shut up or I'll sic Leena on you

Bit: (runs away screaming)

Disclaimer: Tori does not own Zoids

* * *

The huntress waited atop a high plateau for her pray to come into sight. As she waits she thinks carefully about a plan. The huge lumbering liger armed with a shock cannon would be spotted easily on that hill. So she backed the zoid half way into the woods to hide itself among the trees. She then slowly places her hand on the controls of the cannon. Aiming the barrel in the exact location of the target area where her enemy will appear. Then she switches the view to the cross hairs for sniping, she adjusts the aim to her likings before hitting the charge up switch to the massive turbines mounted on the back of the liger that powered the shock cannons.

She had to time the power up just right because it takes a lot of time and the liger can't move while it's charging so it wont waste any power. The huntress checks back behind her so the turbines won't catch the forest on fire.

The energy meter was almost full so she braced her zoid for the recoil of the blast from the cannon. The meter hit the top of the limit so she nervously grabbed the controlls keeping her index finger off the trigger until she spoted the target and lets her reflexes take over take over from there. The huntress leans over the scope and scans the land for her opponent.

Being extra careful because her enemy is none other then Jack Cisco of the Lightning Team. Jack had snuffed out the rest of her team and she wanted revenge! She taunted him to follow her to the plateau for a final face off. But she had cleverly lied to him and is about to take him bye surprise, the prefect revenge!

Her trigger finger started to itch until just then a black streak flashed in the scope and instantly her reflexes pulled the trigger as hard as she could. A huge streak of energy burst from the end of the barrel like a thick jolt of lightning, the turbines were screaming so loud she could hardly stand the noise. The flash of light was more then enough for her eyes.

As the echo died down and her vision cleared, she saw a blurry image through the distorted air from the heat of the turbines. The black smudge she hoped for was the lightning saix laying on its side, sparks flying from its severed body. The huntress toke the cross hairs off aim and peered at the wreckage. To her surprise the zoid was digging its feet into the ground trying to get up but the hind legswere paralyzed.

The blast form the shock cannons had complete drained all the ligerexcept the backup power for the command system and lights, so the zoid could not move at all. If Jack was able to get up and spot her it would be all over for her. She stayed completely still as she watched Jack struggle to his feet but she wassatisfiied that he had gotten the surprise of his life. The lightning siax finally collapsed and the huntress had finallygotten her revenge. And so sheput up no struggle when the rest of the lightning team moved in to defeat her. She was not upset about losing the battle now that she gotten her revenge on Jack for stomping her friends and saying that theyshould give up zoids to avoid any more humiliation.

Meanwhile after Jack Sisco calmed down he looked up at the hill at the familiar black liger on top ofplateau. Panting he cursed her under his breath for pulling that trick on him. Even though Chris and Kelly finished her off after her off because herzoid hadran out of energy he wanted to take her down himself for that false taunt.

Relived the huntress opened the cockpit of the black liger and leaped out onto the dry ground. She knew Jack would want revenge but that was illegal outside of battle so she prepared to scream her head off at him. She breathed heavily and calmly walked over to the wrecked zoid with a death stare on her face. But, Jacks was easily more menacing.

"I'm gona get you for that kid!" he growled at her but the huntress was mostly unfazed she replied

"no, we're even that was for mocking my team mates"

He just glared at her and said

"I don't care no one pulls a stunt like that on me now you'er going down"

Digested at his cockiness she said

"shut up you won any way so what does it matter, maybe your just to cocky to accept that you got taken down first"

Now she had a lead on him and she smiled with confidence. Now he was getting mad, this was the second time he had lost to a kid and was about to whack her upside the head for it. But Chris yelled at him to drop it and before he could answer the huntress had walked away towards her friends to the east.

She waved to her friends Jess and Emily in the command wolf and zaber tiger.

"you guys ok?"

They ran to her side and answered.

"yeah, we'er ok but how are you?"

She smiled "great I got back at Jack for insulting our team"

Worried Jess and Emm replied "boy I bet he fuming right now better watch you'er back The huntress smiled back

"don't worry I don't have any thing to do with him any more"

They all just shrugged and left the battle field. But Jack was not finished yet ad started to plan out a way to get revenge on the pray...

* * *

Tori: Well there you go folks my first one shot. Since I think this really sucks you don't have to review. However if you flame meI well feed you to Liger Zero 

Liger Zero: ROOOAAARR!

Tori: He said "that's right!" so ya better lesson to him for you're own good. And sorry for spelling mistakes, people who complain about that well also get eaten


End file.
